


Steal Away

by TheDirtyDancer



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: 70s, Alcohol, Cigarettes, M/M, Robbing, Short, Smoking, Stealing, Sunnyvale, Trailer Park Boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDirtyDancer/pseuds/TheDirtyDancer
Summary: The year was 1978, Ricky and Julian were very young boys, like so young they couldn't be left alone at a Walmart. Julian has recently stolen a car and has been thinking about going to a gas-station to steal a bunch of stuff.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Kudos: 4





	Steal Away

**Author's Note:**

> This literally sucks buttcheeks because I can't write fanfics properly, so...  
> I wrote this randomly because I had an idea in my head and now I'm wanting to post it after a few weeks, lol.  
> Just a lil short fanfic.

The year was 1978, Ricky and Julian were very young boys, like so young they couldn't be left alone at a Walmart. Julian has recently stolen a car and has been thinking about going to a gas-station to steal a bunch of stuff, after a few minutes of thinking, Julian finally decided that he wanted to do this but not alone. He wanted to do this with his best friend Ricky, he wouldn't be able to do this alone. Julian got off of the couch and opened the front door, closing the door behind him as he runs over to Ray's trailer. He walked up on the porch and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Ricky sighed and opened the door, hoping it wasn't another person trying to sell him and his father something, Julian instantly rushed into the trailer and grabbed both of Ricky's shoulders. "Ricky! I have the best fucking idea ever! We should go to the nearest gas-station and steal a bunch of liquor and cigarettes!" Julian smiled. Ricky slightly smiled back at Julian and said, "Okay! I guess wes could dos that.. it shouldn't be that hards, right?" he smirked. "Of course not, I've stolen many times from there and never got caught." He turned around and gave Ricky a hand signal, and Ricky followed him to the car. They both got into the car and Julian grabbed the hockey stick he uses to reach the pedals in the car. He then put the hockey stick on the gas pedal and began to drive to the gas-station, it only took two minutes for them to get there.

Julian and Ricky instantly got out of the car when they arrived and walked into the store, luckily there was nobody there working at the cash register so Julian gave Ricky hand signals for him to get the alcohol while Julian gets the cigarettes. Julian jumped over the counter and picked up a bag, grabbing as many cigarettes as possible and putting them into the bag. He grabbed some more bags, putting a few bags in a bag so the alcohol wouldn't drop through the plastic and jumped over the counter again, running to Ricky and he puts all of the alcohol in the bag and then they ran out of the store, quickly opening the car door and putting the two bags on the backseat. They both got into their spots and Julian pressed the hockey stick onto the gas pedal, driving back home to their Trailer park.


End file.
